Separations of gases have long been important in gas purification processes such as used industrially in gas purification. Removal of carbon dioxide continues to be an important objective for purifying air for humans to live underwater and in space. Other important technologies that can utilize improvements for gas separation include: fuel cells, ammonia production, fertilizer manufacture, oil refining, synthetic fuels production, natural gas sweetening, oil recovery and steel welding.
The adsorption capacity of a gaseous species onto an adsorbent is commonly expressed in graphical form in adsorption isotherms and isobars, which are widely published in the literature and by adsorbent manufacturers and suppliers. For the sorption of gas species, the capacity is typically expressed as the equilibrium mass of the species sorbed per unit mass of adsorbent (e.g., kg species/100-kg adsorbent). The sorbent capacity varies as a function of temperature and the partial pressure (concentration) of the species being sorbed. Loading or capacity typically increases as the adsorbent bed temperature decreases or the partial pressure of the sorbed species in the gas phase increases.
The variation of adsorption capacity with temperature and pressure can be used to effect separations of gas species. For example, in pressure swing adsorption (PSA) gas species are adsorbed onto a sorbent at relatively high pressure, tending to remove the species from the feed stream. In a regenerative PSA process, reducing the absolute pressure (e.g., applying a vacuum) to the loaded sorbent bed or reducing the partial pressure of the sorbed species in the gas phase by sweeping a lower concentration purge gas through the bed regenerates the sorbent. Cycle times for PSA processes are typically measured in minutes (Humphrey and Keller, “Separation Process Technology, McGraw-Hill, 1997). In a regenerative temperature swing or thermal swing (TSA) adsorption process, species are adsorbed at low temperature where the loading capacity is relatively high and (at least partially) desorbed at higher temperature, thus recovering sorption capacity for additional cycles.
In addition to gas species separations, TSA can be used to thermochemically compress gases. Sorption based thermochemical compression is applicable to refrigeration and heat pump cycles (e.g., see Sywulka, U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,156) and for chemical processing in general.
Gas adsorption is known to be applicable to a wide range of gas species (see, e.g., Kohl and Nielsen, Gas Purification, 5th Ed., Gulf Publ. Co., Houston, Tex.). Kohl and Nielsen report that in conventional TSA gas purification processes, adsorbent bed loading and unloading cycles are typically on the order of hours.
Despite their long-known use and importance, multiple problems remain with gas adsorption separation technologies. These problems include: use of excess energy, bulky apparatus or low capacity, cost, and slow rate and/or low mass of gas separated.